The Gaelic Mama
by MLaw
Summary: A look back in time to a fateful New Years Eve party at April Dancer's house. Just a few interiesting details relating to Illya, Elliott and their son. #21  A Saga-series vignette, dedicated to one of my muses, Roselight.


note: dedicated to the ever the romantic _Roselight_

_._

**"The Gaelic Mama"**

She stood in the middle of the living room obviously feeling no pain, wearing her long flowing gypsy-like skirt, boots and a floral blouse, one shoulder of which slipped down continuously as it refused to stay where it belonged. Her long red hair cascaded down ending some where around her petite waist.

None of the other guest were exactly sober as they'd been drinking heavily to celebrate the New Year. Most of the section II agents that were not off on assignment or with family were there at April Dancer's place for her party, her partner Mark Slate, Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin and Elliott McGowan, who was Kuryakin's secret lover and had just moved in with him.

All told, there were about a dozen or so more people there that night, including several of the ladies from Communications who were keeping Napoleon pleasantly occupied, and bets were being made on which one...or ones he would go home with. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who was going to get lucky, as it was after all New Years, and even Mark had been caught in the kitchen snogging Wanda. April had her eye on a cute, muscular guy from Section V, swearing that he looked like that actor Steve Reeves who played Hercules in the movies.

Only Napoleon knew about Illya and Elliott being a couple, though April suspected that something was going on between the two of them for a while now and trusting more to a _girl's intuition, _she said something to Napoleon. But he stayed silent, taking the fifth on her questioning about his partner and her fellow female Section II agent. But after tonight's party the rumour mills would be on over drive when it came to the red-headed Irish woman and the blond Russian.

A record blasting _Gary U.S. Bonds' _songm _New Orleans _was on the stereo as Elliott continued swaying by herself then as the song ended she held her glass of whiskey out and began to sing loudly in a very bluesy style as she vamped it up; lifting her long skirt, flashing her shapely and nicely defined muscular legs.

She walked over to Illya who had his necktie undone, hanging loosely around his neck and she pulled on it as she began to shimmy in front of him, slipping it from him sensually and whipping the tie up over her head as she sang.

Mark let out a whoop, a few of the others whistled and cat called.

"They call me the _Gaelic Mama,_ Ellie Ní Ghowan, that's muy naaaaame! They call me the _Gaelic Mama_ and Ellie Mc Gowan that's my naaaaaame. I can shoot somebody's eye out, and _get _another to take the blaaaaame!"

They all started howling laughing at that. Illya perhaps the hardest, as this was something he'd never seen her do. She had a good voice and he'd heard her sing her traditional Irish songs quite often, but _nothing _like this.

"Well I shoot to the leeeft and I shoot to the right, and I make them Thrushies fluttter til' they're way out of sssssight. Yeah they call me the Gaelic Mama and Ellie...Mc Gowan that's my naaaame, You better watch out now caaaaause, Maaaaaama's playing the spyin' gaaaaame!"

Elliott laughed at herself and when she went to take a drunken bow, she teetered right into Illya's arms as he leaped from his chair to catch her before she fell.

"Thhhhank you Misssster Kuryakin fer coming ta my rescue, hic." she slurred, her Irish accent becoming heavier than usual.

"I think it is time we bid adieu, n'est pas?" Illya whispered, knowing she liked it when he spoke French to her, then called out," Happy New Year everyone."

He scooped her up into his arms, in his own state of drunkenness that was making him quite uninhibited and caring less as to what the others saw. Then carrying Elliott out into the hallway he set her down, pinning her against the wall with his arm, then kissed her on the lips quite passionately and very, very slowly. Elliott responded hungrily to the teasing of his tongue, as tipsy as she was.

They gazed into each other eyes, suddenly feeling the need to make love to each other and throwing caution to the wind.

Their hands were all over each other and some how they ended up in April's spare bedroom. After locking the door behind them, they proceeded to pull the clothes from each other in frenzied anticipation.

"Ah but will ye respect me in bed in the morning," she giggled as he was nibbling on her neck, working his way down.

"I will respect you in bed, on the floor...in the shower, where ever you like," he growled as he dove on top of her; the two making wild love to each other. It was possibly the greatest night of sex they'd had together so far.

It was _so_ good that Illya forgot to use a condom.

Nine months later Demya Ilyich Kuryakin was born into the world.

Elliott _never_ sang that song again, at least in public. But it became a favorite of Illya's, since she now was in reality a _Gaelic Mama_, and he also liked the song when she added a little strip-tease to it.

Wink...


End file.
